


Nugget Likes Billy

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan





	Nugget Likes Billy

Nugget was bored as the time ticked by, 7th your was almost over and he was excited to finally walk home with Billy, yet math went by so slowly. Nugget had dissociated by this point, but the loud bell took him back to reality. His head snapped up and he gleefully skipped over to his black haired friend. 

"Nugget believes its time for him and Billy to walk together?" Nugget swung his bag over his shoulder and looked expectantly at Billy as they stood at the lockers. "Yeah Nugget, hold on though," He quickly shoved his homework in his backpack and slammed the locker door shut. "Alright we can go now," Billy grabbed the blondes hand with a swift motion making Nugget's cheeks turn red. They both scampered down the stairs along with everyone else, happily talking with one another.

Soon they got to the bottom floor heading out the heated metal doors and crossing the road to enter the neighborhood. Nugget held Billy's hand tighter wishing he had gone to the bathroom when he could, he was so caught up with the other that he forgot to pee. 

"Hey Nugget, are you doing okay?" Billy asked, seeing how red and sweaty the blonde's face was. "Nugget is fine!" He stuttered , " Nugget doesn't want Billy to worry!, " The truth was that he didn't wanna confess how bad he needed to go, even for Nugget it was embarrassing.

Billy trusted him and began talking about Monstermon and his sister Lily. But Nugget was much too distracted by his pulsating abdomen. He knew he shouldn't had drank all that water during lunch. Yet he was determined to hold it. Nugget grabbed at the bottom of his shirt as a way to cope with the increasing pressure on his bladder. Soon, the other male started to notice and began asking questions. 

But he couldn't answer any of them, he just kept heavily breathing. 

"He honest Nugget are you okay?" Billy cupped the side of his face and made Nugget turn to look at him. " N-Nugget is do-ing quite well.... " He lied through his teeth, biting his lip and pressing softly on his bladder to stop it from hurting. Nugget's friend cocked and eyebrow and dragged him over behind a tree. 

"What are Nugget and Billy doing?" Nugget was curious, but Billy didn't say anything he just sat against the stump and placed his friend inbetween his legs. The blonde looked worried and became even more worried when his friend began pushing on his sensitive bladder. "N-NO!" Nugget struggled under his grip and ended up succumbing to it. " Nugget, you obviously need to pee, just let it out, " Billy smiled sweetly at him and pushed again, Nugget responded with a hiss. "Nugget is not a baby! Nugget will not wet himself!". 

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't let me do it!" He firmly pressed down causing the blonde to start sniffling. Billy then whispered in his ear , "Hey don't cry it's gonna be okay, you just have to ask trust me. Do you trust me? "

Nugget nodded and his sniffling quieted. Billy pushed down as hard as he could, and piss came spurting out of his cock. It dripped out until there was nothing left but a huge wet spot on Nuggets pants. The black haired male stood up and took Nugget by the hand, pulling him onto his feet. "Here we can stop by my house, I'll help clean you up," Billy kissed the other piss drenched boy on the cheek and began leading him down the street once again.


End file.
